Lewys Tully
'Ser Lewys Tully '''is the current Lord Commander of the Kingsguard of Axel Baratheon. He commands the king's forces in battle and co-ordinates the security of the Royal Family. Appearance and Character Ser Lewys is of middling height. Though his neck is not thick with muscle, Lewys has a lean and athletic physique. Blue eyes frame a carved and bearded jaw and straight nose. His boyish smile is often said to be enough to charm the coin he uses to pay for whores right back into his own pocket. Though hisrough-hewn face often carries that sly seeming grin, it is his eyes that are the feature that reveal the most about his character. They tell his story. Lewys is well known throughout the court as a charming man. He is able to win friend easily, even turning those who would be his enemies into potential friends. Though he holds grudges for outrageous amounts time, he keeps this hidden through his charming exterior. His charm covers up a shockingly lacking sense of morality. Through the eyes of the Lord Commander, there is nothing that is 'black and white'. He lives his life in a moral grey area, not caring about the effects his actions could have on others. Lewys knows how to play with people. He knows the right thing to say at the right time. At heart his most base desire is to see his own position elevated by furthering his own interests, and to reunite with his lady love - the only living person in world that Lewys truly care about besides himself. He will go to near any means to have his own agenda furthered. Biography Early life Lewys was born in 362 as the final son of Waltyr Tully - the then heir to Riverrun - and his wife, the Lady Emerlei formerly of House Frey. Lewys was considered ''handsome as a baby. He had large blue eyes and was very happy. Though his father treated him as any father would their newborn, the two never bonded. His mother, Lady Emerlei was disinterested in the boy and her motherly duties were often delegated to the servants who worked at Riverrun. The two one who felt great pride were his grandfather, Lord Franklyn Tully and well as his eldest brother Roland. As a toddler Lewys would wander up and down the the Tumblestone and the Red Fork. Every day he would watch the animals who frolicked alongside the banks of the river. It was a magnificent feeling for the young Lewys, pretending to Lord over the animals. At Riverrun, his brother Roland (and to a lesser extent Symond) was always groomed for leadership and Lewys was cast to the side. Though Lewys admired his eldest brother greatly, he never got along with his middle brother Symond, though the boys were not quite two years apart. The animals were fun for Lewys to play with though none could understand his childlike commands. As Lewys grew older, he began to go on adventures without supervision. By the age of six it was a regular occurrence for Lewys to venture out on his own, escaping from his tutors to play. The maesters began to bore him, and instead of venturing to his lessons he would wander. Kidnapping After pleading with the cook after a plentiful harvest, Lewys was allowed to take a hunk of fresh bread with him to feed his animal friends. He tore it into pieces and fed the birds with it and found himself great joy in it. As he watched them feeding he spotted a swann floating down the river. He stared at it with curiosity, but didn't venture too close. A well placed arrow came from nowhere and skewered the swan. Lewys was stunned. As he stood there frightened and unsure of what to do, a poacher crept out of the underbrush. The bowman was hunting game on Tully Lands – highly illegal. The man recognized the young Tully instantly, and fearing arrest should young Lewys inform on him, took him away. The man was kind to Lewys, though the young boy did not understand what was happening. Raymun, as the man was called took Lewys to his home. Raymun was a decent sort, though poor and with a pregnant and eight sons and daughters. Lewys was immediately overjoyed to have so many new friends close in age to himself. One of the boys, Pate became very close with Lewys. The two shared a bed together since there was not room enough on the floor and Raymun wanted the Tully Lordling to be in comforts. For the fortnight that Lewys was imprisoned in Raymuns cottage, he was fed very well, he and Pate played come into my castle and with Pates sisters played knights and maidens. Lewys took a fancy to one of the girls - Marissa - and the two often played at kissing. After the two weeks, Raymun's conscience got the better of him and he decided it was time that Lewys would need go home. The boy bid goodbye to Pate and Marissa and Raymun took him to Riverrun. Lord Franklyn was furious. Men had sent men out to find the boy and he'd commanded Lewys be found - live or dead. They would find him no matter what, he declared. Raymun never asked for a ransom for the young Lewys. Lewys was confused about leaving his friends, especially Pate, but he was happy to be home to see his father and brother again. Raymun admitted he had done and begged mercy for taking Lewys, citing that he was doing what he thought was right and was not a smart man. Raymun was hanged for kidnapping Lewys, and his family slowly withered away without their father. Lewys remained ignorant to it, and day after day asked if he could see papa Raymun and his friends. Post Kidnapping Lewys continued to play by the river banks. He also began to take up lessons with the master-at-arms of Riverrun. At this time in his life, Franklyn Tully also took on other boys to . Many boys came to Riverrun at this time. Willem Frey was Lewys closest friend, though he still played more with his brother and his sister Moyra. The companions were always seen together playing come into my castle and re-enacting the great battles of ages past. The group was much larger however, Symond was quite popular with the boys, and the group began to include girls as well, sent to act as ladies in waiting in training to Moyra. Lewys had no real attraction to them yet, and he played with them as any other kids, though the girls often winced in disgust at the dirty Tully boy who stomped around in mud and always stayed in his dirty clothes. One night the rains were especially heavy, the winds picked up and lighting struck. Whole trees were uprooted from the earth. The following morning, Lewys grabbed his wooden sword and went out on his own to play knight. He wandered to and fro and came upon a log perfect to cross the river upon. True to his adventurous nature, Lewys waved his wooden sword and kicked his broomstick pony. The log however was slick with wetness. Lewys tripped and went into the water From a window, Roland watched his little brother play, and seeing him fall in he ran as hard as he could. Through the mercy of seven, he reached Lewys and pulled him to safety, saving his little brother from drowning. From this point on Lewys would always love his brother Roland. Waltyr and Emerlei were furious at the young Lewys when he found out. The boy was forbidden from venturing too far from the castle. His uncle Quincy volunteered to watch the boy, but he was refused. Lewys was confined to lessons with the Maester and Master at arms. Departure Lewys was nearly nine before he was allowed to venture on his own once more. And even then, his brother Symond and sister were forced to be constant companions to make sure Lewys was in no trouble. Roland willingly went with him when he could, wanting to be friendly with his little brother. Lewys always had a longing for adventure, and he despised staying inside. This led to Lewys becoming destructive in his means. He wrote rude poetry and danced with no grace. He refused to eat his vegetables and cursed. This led to a dozen beatings, though only those from his grandfather would set Lewys straight. As he continued to grow, Lewys found himself being forced to devote more and more time in the yard, though he was not as strong or quick as the other boys. On his eleventh nameday, as a reward for his good behaviour, Lord Tully (heavily influence by uncle Quincy) gifted Lewys a pup so he could have some sort of companion to adventure with. Lewys was overjoyed and immediately went on an adventure along the red fork. Shark the hound was Lewys' constant companion, even beating out Willem Frey in place as Lewys' best friend. He and Roland taught the hound tricks, and Lewys taught him more to suprise Roland when he would return to Riverrun. By the time Lewys turned thirteen, the other boys his age were starting to take an interest in girls. Lewys did not understand. While their voiced screeched and cracked up and down, and they began to develop the beginnings of muscle, Lewys still sounded a child. He was small for his age, and was mocked by his peers, including his brother Symond. Roland was off investigating some sort of religious order and Lewys could no longer stand up to his companions in the training yard. He grew frustrated. He doubled his efforts, though he wasn't strong enough. Later that year Lewys was out at night accompannied by Shark. Moyra was to accompany him, though she spoke with Willem Frey instead. While walking along the tumblestone the pair were accosted by a wolf. Shark fought the wolf off while Lewys ran for his life. By the time he returned to the caslte, Lewys had never felt more alone.Leyws was losing friends. He acted out constantly, and was made a mock of by his former friends. Willem Frey boasted that he had taken Lewys sister's maidenhead! Lewys was outraged and confronted Willem. The two scuffled and Lewys ended up bruised and beaten. Rather than send away Willem Frey and anger his loyal friend and bannerman, Lord Frankly Tully decided that Lewys would be sent to foster at Harrenhal. In exchange Lord Royce’s son Robyn would come to Riverrun. Since Lewys always been more trouble than he was worth. Lewys considered this a horrible betrayal. His own grandfather had sent him away. It was two months to the day before his fourteenth nameday that Lewys arrived at the ghostly castle, and was taken on as a ward by Lord Andar Royce. It was there he met the love of his life, Ashara Royce. Harrenhal. Lewys flourished at Harrenhal. Immediately., he and Morgyn Royce - the youngest son of Lord Andar, became quick friends though Leyws was 7 years his senior. Lewys found himself a mentor in the Lord of Harrenhal. He rode with Lord Royce and looked up to him. Lord Royce put his trust in Lewys and the young Tully took advice at fighting from him, and his sword skills flourished. He began serious training with Ser Lucas Lychester, the master at arms of Harrenhal. Lewys began to grow stronger and fitter and was able to hold his own against other combatants. His 15th nameday was quiet. He and Morgyn threw rocks into the Gods eye. But Morgyn was his only friend. Soon he would find another one. Lewys and Ashara were spending more time together, having been formally introduced in their lessons. The two were shy though, and made no moves to take their relationship further. Though they spent hours upon hours together. Lewys got along famously with the young lady, and the two were often rumoured to have an intimate relationship with one another, though they not yet did. He confided in Morgyn though the boy did not understand. It on a moonlit night in 377 that Lewys received a letter from Riverrun. Lord Franklyn and Roland had both been killed fighting against some sort of religious cult. That night, Lewys went to visit Ashara. The strong emotions on both sides led to them sharing a kiss. Lewys was gaining skill with the blade. He was able to beat men twice his age in the yard. By the time he was 16 Lewys was training against multiple opponents at a time. He was still rough, but he had great potential. An Old Friend Lewys skills were developing well, and Lord Royce saw the skill in him. Lord Royce called him a once in a decade talent and He oft doated on the boy more than his own son Morgyn. He gifted young Lewys a great stallion which he named shark in honour of his loyal hound (a tradition Lewys still keeps to this day.) Lord Royce named Lewys Tully his squire, and the strapping lad rode with a company of Royce men to root out a den of highwaymen who'd been preying on travellers recently. The royce men made to surround the bandits, though some escaped. Lewys chased them and ordered them to halt. Lewys had his sword trailed on the untrained and poorly armed bandits when one tried to talk him down. Pate – son of Raymun, the man who Leyws had befriended, had been reduced to becoming a highwayman. He revealed to Lewy's that his family was broken, his mother had died soon after Raymun was hanged, and so had many of his brothers and sister. He'd resorted to a life of crime to survive. Lewys as shocked. He hadn't known that Raymun was killed. He lowered his guard to comfort his friend. He missed him. Marissa was well. She'd became a whore, but she was alive and that was what mattered. Lewys offered Pate to come with him, but then the bandits lunged at him. Lewys managed to mortally one and defend himself from the others before becoming overwhelmed, only to be saved at the last second by Ser Lucas Lychester. Pate and the other bandits quickly surrendered to the overwhelming host, and the son met the same fate as his father. The noose. Lewys watched his old friend get suspended from the gallows. The sight of the eyes of the lifeless body of the young man swaying gently in the breeze would haunt Lewys for the rest of his life. A 16 year old who'd lost everything was hanged due to his oldest friend turning on him. Lewys learned two important lessons that day. Never trust anyone, and never let your guard down. Knighthood On return to Harrenhal Lewys wept at the loss of his former friend. It was a cruel fate that had befallen him. Lord Royce consoled him, telling Lewys that a knight could not cry. He sought solace on his own under a maple tree. Leyws decided that he was in love with Ashara and he swore one day that he would marry her, He mentioned it not To Lord Royce. He instead went to Ashara and the two took a long walk along the god’s eye. He proclaimed his love for her, and replied similarly. It was the best time in Lewys' life. He had felt true love for the first time, he thought. Lewys was called upon yet again to fight bandits. Lord Royce led a party North towards Darry to hunt for a bandit lord who had taken Lord Smallwoods daughter and son prisoner. Lewys trained for the battle and he rode prepared to fight. He knew he had to come back for Ashara. As they went across the road a fallen tree halted their party. They'd fallen into a trap set by the bandits (intended for lone travelers.) The horse of the head man at arms was shot with an arrow and the man was trapped under the great beast. Lewys rushed forward and protected the man, slaying two bandits and capturing a third before wrenching the man free from his dying steed. When the Royce men managed to form up they easily pushed the bandits away. The prisoners they captured led them to the bandit hideout. Lewys killed another man and managed to rescue the smallwood girl. Sadly Lord Smallwood's son and heir was lynched before the party could arrive in time. In a rage Lewys was part of a group of Royce and Smallwood men who lynched a group of the prisoners before they could be officially executed. For his valour, Lord Royce himself knighted Lewys. It was not yet his 17th birthday. Visiting the Isle of Faces When Lewys returned to Harrenhal, as a knight he was also entitled to have a squire. Initially, Morgyn was to be Lewys’ squire, but Lord Royce wished for his youngest son to stay home for more years. Instead 14 year old Roger Redtree was to be his squire. Roger was the son of a man at arms who Lord Royce had knighted for his bravery. This boy was to be his squire. Lewys grew close with the boy, and the two stayed together for a very long time. But Lewys was not in a good place. He’d slain many men, and had found the body of a small child. He went to Ashara laid with her, now believing that they had been each others first. They spent the night with one another, with Lewys sneaking out just before her handmaids could discover the couple. The following year was uneventful. Lord Royce took no notice of Ashara’s pregnancy until it was too late, but he meant to keep it a secret. He kept her isolated from the community at large, speaking of a terrible illness. Lewys visited her when he could. The only one who knew that he and Ashara were involved was Morgyn. One day, Lewys and Morgyn decided to visit the isle of faces. For Lewys, the visit was uneventful, save for the interesting shapes carved into the tree. But Morgyn was inspired by it. The only thing Lewys took from the visit was his own confirmation that he and Ashara should marry, a decision he’d struggled to come to terms with. When they arrived back in Harrenhal though, Lord Royce refused him. He had bigger plans for his eldest daughter than a second son. Still though, Lewys was happy. He would run away with Ashara if he had to. He had hopes and dreams for their life together. Brynden would be his bastards name he decided. The End of the Beginning This happy period of Lewys' life all came crashing down when Brynden was born. A week prior to the birth Lewys was ordered to assemble a company and collect taxes from a small village to the west of Harrenhal. Roger accompanied him with a force of 50 Royce men. The cadre of soldiers set out for the hamlet of Redwaters. When they arrived they came upon a village desolate and hungry. Unburied corpses lay in the street. Lewys sought out the town leaders though they were nowhere to be found. Lewys was unsure of what to do, so he ordered the village sacked to see if they could find any valuables to act as the tax. A posse of villagers tried to fend of the intruders. A man at arms was killed and Roger had his leg broken and bit by one of the starving villagers. Lewys made a choice then. The villagers were rounded up and put to the sword. Perhaps it was the seven above who were punishing him for his cruelty. When he returned to Harrenhal it was said that Ashara's baby was found drowned in a river, having been ripped from her arms. Lewys fell into a black rage. Who would do such a thing? Lewys head court gossip that it was Lord Royce himself who'd ordered it, not wanting the dishonour of having a bastard in the family. No one ever knew in truth, but In his fury, Lewys assaulted Lord Royce. Even drawing his sword. Lord Royce smacked the boy and sent him away. It was out of respect for him that Lewys allowed him to live. Ashara was going to be sent to marry his Brother Symond to solidify and alliance with house Tully. Brooding on his loss of his child and his banishment from Harrenhal and Ashara, Lewys and Roger set forth and returned to Riverrun. No longer was he a stick thin boy. He was a tested warrior who had his child murdered by a man he trusted while his lady love was ripped away from him. The first thing Lewys did was sieze Willem Frey and beat him bloody. He avoided his family, though in Lewys' head he had done the correct thing, returning honour to his whore sister. Lewys boasted to his friends. None had been knighted yet. He grew more and more arrogant. His actual combat experience proved to help him best the others in the training yard, and he was as strong as Jon Mallister and Robyn Royce though more skilled and much stronger than Frey and Bracken. Lewys became a sort of celebrity at Riverrun, and sisters handmaidens took notice. Trying to drown his sorrows of missing Ashara. Lewys took two of his sisters handmaids to bed with him. Multiple times. He grew more and more as a fighter, and his chest became broad and strong. Yet he still missed Ashara and his son who had been murdered. The Kingsguard Lewys rode to Harrenhal to seek out Ashara before she was sent to Riverrun but it was too late. He was no longer welcome at either of his homes. But that would not stop Lewys Tully. He'd already sent her a letter instead. He rode up to the gates and requested the guards let him in. They did. He left his horse at the table and walked to Ashara's room. The door was jammed, obviously, so Lewys mistakenly forced it. What he saw sent shivers down his spine.. Lewys rode to fairmarket where he stayed for a time. It was there that he met a man of the nights watch who invited him to join their ranks. Ser Tytos Hill was a high ranking ranger, and the lifestyle sounded intriguing to Lewys. He had no love but Ashara and he desired a life of adventure all his years.. Tytos said that a boat would leave in the morn and Lewys planned to be on it. That night Lewys dreamed of a hanging man. He thought of his old friend Pate and how he had wronged him. Then Pate looked at him with cold dead eyes from the gallows. Lewys awoke that morning frightened.. The sun risen high in the sky. He'd missed the boat North. Saddened, Lewys left fairmarket and wandered. He arrived in Saltpans after a week. During his stay in Saltpans Lewys met a prostitute named Violet, who he stayed with during his time there. He'd paid her for her services initially, but the two became close friends and Lewys agreed to work around her house and make sure that no one of ill repute hurt her. In exchange she would allow him to live with her. It was a good arrangement for the two of them. Though neither loved the other, they each enjoyed the time spent. Roger however, did love Violet. He grew jealous of Lewys bedding her and the two began to grow apart. Lewys however saw this. He told violet of Rogers feelings for her. The courtesan had no feelings for him of course. Lewys however cared for his friend and squire and paid her to spend the night with Roger in a flurry of 'drunken' passions. Roger was glad for himself, though Lewys never revealed it. The realm was shaken soon after the Roger-Violet incident at news of the death of the well loved Kingsguard, the aged Ser Mychel Cox. The man had passed away in an ambush trying to save the life of his majesty, and king Alaric and Lord Commander Hightower decided a grand tourney was to be held near saltpans to decide on his successor, with the victor of the melee being named to the kingsguard. Saltpans was decided since it would honour the beloved man as it was his childhood home. His nephew prepared the city well for the tourney, as many hundreds, if not thousands of people were expected to turn up for the festivities. From the pressuring of violet and Roger, Lewys decided to enter the tourney. He knew that he would not get far. The kingsguard was an ancient order, and only the bravest and most skilled knights could enter the brotherhood. Lewys had only fought bandits before. Some of these knights were veterans from the great schism. Was he really able to fight against professional killers? Why would he even try? Knights from all over the realm came to try their luck – Ser Edwyd Vyrwel and Ser Lucas Swyft were favoured to win the title. Lewys decided to enter the tourney on a whim, as it was open to all knights. In a twist of fate, Ser Edwyd Vyrwel – the favourite to win, was sick with loose bowels, and he was unable to participate, losing his chance to gain membership in the ancient brotherhood. Lewys however was excited. When the fighting began he hung back, picking targets who appeared tired or lacking in skill, and avoiding those who had. Ser Lucas swyft was defeated by a hedge knight from outside Dyre Den, who in turn was defeated by Lewys. He had triumphed. Lewys was named to the kingsguard by Lord Commander Garlan Hightower himself. The decision was controversial. Edwyd Vyrwel was a favourite to win but he had no chance to compete. Law stated that one must be present in the tourney, and the rules stated that the winner would be the kingsguard. Perhaps it was something more as well. Lewys was a Tully, after all and Lord Waltyr could likely be influenced by having his son in the kingsguard. The decision was made final and Lewys was declared the winner. Edwyd was furious. He demanded a duel with Lewys, who declined. Edwyd Vyrwel goaded him into fighting, but Roger stopped Lewys from getting himself hurt against the better fighter. As their tourney wrapped up, Lewys once again paid violet to lay with Roger as a way to say good bye. Capture of Short-Hand Barthogan Lewys went to Kings Landing to serve King Alaric. By all accounts he was a good kingsguard, though his pages in the white book were small, as he had little deeds of note. His duties included watching the king at public ceremonies, though his experience as a guard captain earned him close assignments with the city watch rooting out criminals. Lewys’ first major assignment was assisting in the capture of the notorious Short-Hand Barthogan, a notorious thief. The capture of Barthogan was made possible by Lewys Ruthless methods of torturing prisoners for information where Barthogan hideout was. Within three months Lewys had cleaned the streets immensely. The Crimson Brotherhood Lewys continued on his daily tasks for months after the capture and execution of Barthogan, but rumours of a large bandit group in the kingswood began to slowly emerge. Villagers came to the red keep speaking of a Knight dressed in scarlet who bathed in blood. The troubling tales spoke that he fested on the flesh of his victims. Nothing was substantial until a fortnight later. A small boy was discovered alone in the woods. He was from a fishing village on the shores of the Blackwater and he had a story to tell. He claimed that everyone was dead. King Alaric sent men out and the boys story was confirmed. Canibilized corpses were found in the razed village. The boy appeared to be the sole survivor of the ordeal. Over the next few months more incidents occurred. Survivours spoke more and more of a knight dresses in Scarlet. The heathen was dubbed the scarlet knight, and his band the crimson brotherhood. The man evaded authorities for more than a year. Most notably he slew Ser Edwyd Vyrwel in single combat after a force went to arrest him. Finally King Alaric had enough. He doubled the bounty on the Scarlet knight and his band. Reports slowly trickled in that the Crimson brotherhood had been spotted even further north, and that they had launched a raid on saltpans. Though the village was defended, many villagers were slain before they could be pushed back. King Alaric decided to meet them, though little info was had on them. Lewys and Ser Aemon Velaryon rode out, alongside a force of 200 knights and men at arms, many from the Iron Order. And met them they did. 10 miles to the south of Brindlewood the forces came upon the Crimson Brotherhood feasting on a village and scattered them. Lewys and Aemon along with ten others pursued the scarlet knight deep into the woods, not wanting to let him escape. They became separated from the rest of the group. Thats when the Scarlet knight sprung his trap. Lewys and his men fought against overwhelming odds. The battle culminated in Aemon Velaryon slaying the man in single combat. 13 prisoners were taken that day and Lewys personally put them to the sword, their barbaric acts were too awful to be forgiven. On their return they were met with cheers from the crowd. Lewys and Aemon were hailed as heroes. Roger was offered a knighthood, but the boy requested to stay as Lewys’ squire. Great Tourney of 387 On King Alaric's 50th nameday a tourney was held to celebrate his rule. Lewys was named the victor. The Third Targaryen Rebellion It was 390 AC when a letter arrived in King's Landing. A force bearing dragon banners had landed in Dorne. King Alaric was furious. The Dornish were fighting back hard but the Targaryens were advancing. Lewys volunteered to ride south with a host to meet them but he was refused. Their best bet was to wait. Shockingly, a much larger host swept into the Crownlands from Massey's Hook. Lewys knew it not, but this would be a major point in his life. The Battle of Darry Their goal was Darry. Aelyx arrived first. The ride there was brutal. The Northern Crownlands had been burned. The host passed through Saltpans to find the hamlet razed. Lewys and Roger tried in vein to search for violet but she was no where to be found. Lewys reassured himself that she had escaped before the fighting began. By the time they had arrived near the fields of Darry, the Targaryens were waiting for them with a cunning trap. The dragon set the fields alight and many men asphyxiated to death. It was a massacre. Alaric himself is killed by the Dragon. The men that survive the initial slaughter rally and make a full scale retreat, but they are completely broken and scattered. Lewys finds himself alone once more, save for Roger. Three days go by with little food, though they find some at a tanners hut. The survivors from Darry are being pursued by the forces loyal to Aelyx, and Lewys and Roger nearly encounter them numerous times. One night while camping in a farmhouse they are approached by a Tyroshi company. The two hide, though at the last second a mercenary notices them. Lewys and Roger flee on foot, but Roger takes an arrow in the leg. Lewys and Roger manage to reach the kingsroad and somehow they make it to another host of retreating soldiers and fall in with them all the way to King's Landing. The Battle for Kings Landing Lewys tried offer Lord Commander Hightower council, but the Lord Commander was growing weary. Lewys suggested to him that they wait until reinforcements arrive and they do just that. News of Maekar Targaryen's plans to invest King's Landing slowly reach the city. Lewys helps to fortify the city and has as many criminals as he can find executed. Lewys realizes that if they are brave and competent the city will hold. The defences they've prepared are great. But do they have the men and morale? Miraculously Beron and Axel Baratheon arrive and rally what men they can. Lewys is grateful for the relief. Finally Maekar arrives and demands their surrender. Lord Commander Hightower refuses. He rallies all his men, and demands the entirety of the Kingsguard accompany him. Lewys included. Lewys and the rest of the Kingsguard as well as anyone else they can muster march out of the city to no fanfare. The clash was mighty, but the crown forces were extremely ill exquipped and ill prepared. Somehow the Targaryen lines are weakening in a brutal battle. The center appears open, and in a mad yell Ser Garlan Hightower and what men he can charge towards the Targaryen command. It is a trap. The centre was feinging weakness and the Crown men are encircled. Ser Garlan is killed along with the rest of the Kingsguard, save Ser Marq Penrose. Lewys is trapped, fighting brutally and mercilessly to survive. He watches as Roger is hit in the neck with an arrow but he can do nothing to help him. A man disarms the tired Lewys and the two begin to brawl in with their fists. Eventually Lewys begins to falter and the man begins to strangle him. All hope is lost. Lewys' white cloak is completely red. Lewys is saved by a surviving gold cloak, but the battle is over. The mad dash by Ser Garlan Hightower had ended in complete failure. They had been obliterated. Men were dead all around him. Everyone who'd been sweapt up by Lord Commander Hightower was dying. Why had it come to this. Lewys thought of Violet, and he thought of Ashara. He thought of Pate and of Marissa. He thought of Willem Frey. He though of his brother and Grandfather. He thought of his mother and of his father and brother and sister. Hee even thought of shark. He was about to die. His last moments were not to be his last however. A horn sounded then. Alyn Baratheon had arrived, and his knights smashed into the rear of the Targaryen host. Beron Baratheon closed in on Maekar from the from the other side. The Targaryen forces were not beaten yet. The brief smash had allowed Lewys and the few survivours a brief respite but Maekar's forces were great and battle hardened. The better army began to slowly regain the upper hand. But then Lord Lannister arrived. Alyn Baratheon slays Maekar in single combat and the day is won. Lewys was in shock. Of the three hundred who'd went with the Lord Commander into the trap, only 9 were alive. came out alive. Lewys sat in the middle of the field after the battle was over. He did not weep. He simply stared. Passing men at arms joked about the red cloaked white cloak, saying he must've been valorous. But Lewys did not think of that. By what miracle was he alive? How many mens lives had he ended that day? Lewys had crossed swords with half a hundred men that day. How many had survived that battle? By the time he returned to the castle Lewys found that he and Ser Marq Penrose only two survivors from the Kingsguard. He stayed in the white sword tower for two days. When Lewys left the White Sword Tower, he found a very different realm that he had seen before the war. The Targaryens were in retreat, and Axel had been officially crowned king. Lewys was in no condition to fight. He couldn’t help pursue the Dragons. By the time he had returned to health the war was finished. Lord Commander Lewys After the war was done and King Axel crowned, the Kingsguard was to be rebuilt. Only Lewys and Ser Marq Penrose were members of the pre-war Kingsguard. Axel made his intentions to name his friend Ser Marq the Lord Commander. Lewys was furious. It was he who had nearly died. He went to the king and demanded a boon by right of seniority. He was in the Kingsguard Longer, he should be Lord Commander. Axel had no choice but to accept Lewys demand. Though he was a veteran of the Kingsguard, Lewys had never had such an important command before. His first order of business was to appoint new members of the Kingsguard, he wrote up a list of suggestions and offered them to the king. The men he wanted were men he knew he could influence easily. Men who were skilled warriors, but malleable. But King Axel had different ideas. He told Lewys who the members would be. Lewys resented his decision, but followed through. Though some of the men around him were his seniors in age, he was the commander. Lewys briefed his men through weekly meetings, and made an effort to get to know each one of them. Through learning about their lives, he found out how to make them tick. Lewys began to get acquainted with the other members of the court to escape the horrors of war. He found himself enjoying court life. Sycophants and handmaidens had a certain appeal and romanticism to them. As Lord Commander, Lewys was odd. He was a war hero, but he found the responsibilities and oaths of command to be an annoyance. Lewys got to know the queens handmaids very well which got him well acquainted with the queen. Lewys was known to attend Small Council meetings, but would only speak when spoken to. By all accounts though, Lewys was a brave and genial man. But no matter what he could not forget what he had witnessed in the war, and he could not forget his murdered son. Category:House Tully Category:Kingsguard Category:Small Council